Loyalty
by Isabella1948
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice vacation to Okinawa with Kou and Takato when they are ambushed. Now Asami is having to deal with a traumatized Akihito. With the leader, who is looking for revenge against Akihito, of the group who took them still on the loose will Akihito ever be the same?


**Okay so here's the twoshot for AveaFaun. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

**Loyalty**

What was he doing?

'No, no no, no, no' Akihito thought while shaking his head and making the people he was passing on the streets think he was a crazy person. 'No way. No. I can't do that. Not that.' Akihito repeated to himself over and over again trying to rid his mind of what he had seen.

Akihito continued down the street until a black car pulled up beside him. Without even thinking Akihito turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could down one of the side allies taking a thousand turns and trying to loose the men he knew would be chasing him.

Just as Akihito turned another corner he face planted into a large body. Akihito looked up to see a large man about 6'5 with blond hair but his face was covered by a shadow that was cast by the setting sun.

"Takaba Akihito, come with us." A guy said coming up from behind Akihito and successfully blocking off all escape routs.

"NO! NOOOO! I'M NOT GOING BACK! I'LL NEVER GO BACK!" Suddenly the man who he ran into before started to pick him up. "LET ME GO! YOU BASTARD, LET ME GO!"

"Takaba, Takaba. Listen to me. It's me Kirishima. What happened? Where the hell have you been the past month? Asami-sama has over half of Japan searching for you!" said a man walking out from behind the big blonde man.

"Asami?" Akihito asked in a small voice looking up at the man who now held him by the shoulder and neck trying to make him look at him while the big guy supported him from behind.

"Yes Asami. You need to get in the car so we can take you to him."

Akihito looked up glaring but with tears in his eyes, "NO! YOU'RE LYING! I'M NOT GOING TO FALL FOR IT AGAIN!"

"Again? Since when haven't I picked you up without the sole reason being to take you to him?"

"NO!" Akihito screamed again and brought his hands up to his head. "Stop it! Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying Takaba. I'm going to take you back home back to Asami!" Kirishima continued to try and reason with the frantic boy.

"STOP!" Takaba screamed then quieted his voice to barely a whisper, "I don't want to go back, please. I'll do anything. Just not that please you can't ask me to do that." Akihito practically begged.

"Do what Takaba? I'm not asking you to do anything. Now get in the car and I'll take you to Asami."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Akihito screamed.

Kirishima exhaled then brought out his phone and called Asami, "I'm sorry to interrupt sir but we found Takaba."

"_Is he hurt?"_ Asked the deep voice from the other side of the line.

"It would appear to be minor cuts and bruises, sir."

"IS THAT HIM?!" Yelled Akihito.

There was a chuckle, _"I hear he still has his fire, that is good." _Asami admitted, relief going through his body. However he wouldn't be truly satisfied until he had Akihito back in his arms.

"Yes sir. He is refusing to come with us."

"_Give him the phone."_

Obeying Kirishima brought the phone over to Akihito and pressed it against his ear.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Akihito yelled trying to get away from the phone.

"_Akihito." _Asami said sharply over the phone causing the young boy to go quiet.

Akihito looked up with wide eyes with tears in them and his mouth open.

"Asami?" Akihito asked tentatively. "Is that really you?"

"_Yes my kitten. Now where were you?"_

"ASAMI!" Akihito suddenly screamed and grabbed the phone clutching it like a life line and falling to the ground. "Asami, Asami, Asami." Akihito repeated over and over again like a chant. "Please help me. Please take me home. I want to go home." Akihito cried to Asami

Kirishima, Suoh, and the rest of the gang were startled by how the usually hyper and happy young boy was now acting.

"_It's okay Akihito. I'll meet you back at home. But you have to go with Kirishima, okay?" _Asami said trying to sooth the young man from over the phone, while at the same time gathering his things and yelling orders to take him home.

"Kirishima?" Akihito asked confused. "Where is he?"

"_He's with you he gave you the phone, don't you remember."_

"Uhm...yes...Kirishima...Okay."

"_I'll see you in five minutes then. Goodbye Akihito."_

"Okay. Bye Asami." Akihito said and hung up the phone.

While Asami also hung up with his usual blank face twisted with worry. Something was definitely wrong with Akihito, and someone was going to die for it.

* * *

The black car arrived at the apartment complex and Kirishima went to open the door and was surprised that Akihito hadn't opened it himself. Instead he was curled up as far away from the door as he could get.

"Takaba. We are here. Come on, don't keep Asami waiting." Kirishima coxed trying to get Akihito out. He had learned pretty quick that if it involved getting Akihito to Asami he would do most anything.

Akihito nodded and stepped out of the car and looked up at the apartment complex he never thought he'd see again.

Without waiting for Kirishima, Akihito took off running into the building and into the waiting elevator pressing the top floor.

The elevator ride to the top was one of the longest moments of Akihito's life. Finally it reached the top and Akihito bolted out and toward the all too familiar door.

The guards outside the room saw Akihito coming and quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

Without pausing to thank them Akihito ran into the apartment and toward the living room where he found Asami standing taking off his tie.

Without slowing down Akihito ran straight towards Asami who only had time to look up before he was consumed by Akihito jumping on top of him and hugging him. Asami quickly wrapped his arms around the boy in his arms and inhaling his scent.

"What's gotten into you my kitten?" Asami asked while bringing one of his hands up to stroke Akihito's head.

"I missed you. Never leave me, please. I swear I'll behave, I'll never run away again. Just please keep me!" Akihito pleaded into Asami's now soaked shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Asami asked his face going tight.

"I won't do it I swear!" Akihito practically screamed into Asami's shoulder. "I would never do anything like that to you. I can't! I couldn't even if I wanted to. But I don't! I swear I don't!"

"Akihito what are you talking about?" Asami asked starting to worry.

"He was like this when we found him sir. I don't think he recognized Suoh or me. He kept saying he didn't want to go back." Kirishima said suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Go back where?" Asami asked while sitting onto the couch bring Akihito, who was clinging to him like a lifeline, with him.

"I don't know sir."

"Was there anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Alright, you may leave." Asami said and turn all his attention back to his sobbing kitten in his arms. "Akihito." Asami whispered softly, "Akihito look at me."

Akihito whimpered but turned his head to look at Asami.

"What happened to you Akihito? I thought you were just on a trip to take pictures with your friends for the weekend but then you suddenly went missing."

Akihito's eyes grew big and he turned his head to bury his face back into Asami's shoulder.

"Akihito. It's okay. You're safe now. Please, tell me what happened. Why are you like this?"

"Ryuichi." Akihito whimpered into his lovers shoulder then turned back to stare into those perfect golden eyes.

"What is it Akihito?" Asami asked hiding his surprise at Aki using his first name.

"I swear I won't do that to you. I couldn't!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't... I can't kill...kill you." Akihito gasped out.

"What do you mean?"

"He...he said I...I had to kill you...if...if I wanted...them to...to live."

"Who to live? Who said that?"

"The...the man who took us."

"Who's us, Akihito?"

"My friends...Kou an...and Tak...Takato." This brought on a whole new set of tears.

For the next hour Asami sat there with Akihito sitting in his lap. Whispering comforting words into his young lovers ear and running his hand over any part of Akihito he could get his hands on. To comfort not only Akihito but also himself that his lover was back in his arms after apparently going through a major trauma.

Once Akihito had calmed down again it was like someone had flipped a switch and suddenly everything was coming out of his mouth whether he wanted it to or not.

"We were going to Okinawa just like we had planned, Kou, Takato, and I. We had just arrived and were checking into our hotel room. We got the key and went to our room Kou and Takato went inside, I was checking in with you on the phone telling you we had arrived, once I hung up I started taking pictures, and then I heard Kou scream. I ran into the room and found men beating an unconscious Takato and Kou on the ground with blood dripping out of a wound in his head. I was walking into the room when I was hit on the back of my head, there was someone on the other side of the door, and everything went black.

"When I woke up I was in a bare room without windows. My hands were tied behind my back and I had a gag on. I turned and saw Kou and Takato next to me. We were kept in the room for about three days without anything to eat or drink. On the fourth day there a guy walked in, he grabbed me and dragged me out of the room. The first beating was terrible." Akihito felt Asami's grip on him tighten but could stop talking neither did Asami try to stop him. "They would only hit or kick, they never used knives or anything on me. Still I got a couple of broken ribs that still hurt but aren't as bad. However, Kou and Takato weren't as lucky as me. They used anything on them. They burned them, stabbed them, beat them, but nothing fatal. After the first few times they started to torture us in front of each other.

"I lost track of time. Everything mixed together and I couldn't tell you if it had been a day or an hour. When they were torturing Kou and Takato one guy always would shout at me that it was my fault my friends were getting hurt. I begged them to stop. To hurt me instead. They never did." Akihito said sounding defeated.

"Once we tried to escape. We got to the edge of the property, we were on some farm or something, there was a truck driver going by and he offered us a ride. But...when we were all in the truck the driver got in the drivers seat and suddenly the glass shattered and the driver fell forward, dead. They shot him. After that the beatings for me got worst and Kou and Takato were always on the verge of life and death.

"Some time passed and they stopped beating me completely but still made me watch. Eventually they told me that it was because I was your lover that this was happening, then left. The next day when they came back, while they were torturing my friends a guy who usually stood in the back watching came over to me, he was the boss, he said if I wanted it to stop, if I wanted them to live I...I would ki...kill you." Akihito said starting to cry again.

"I refused. I swear I refused. I would never betray you. Not for anything. But..." Akihito looked down away from the piercing gold eyes. "but I almost did. I was so tempted. I just wanted it all to end. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be with you again. I just wanted to be held in your arms again. And that's why I refused. If I had agreed I would never of had that again. I couldn't of been held by you ever again I wouldn't of been able to tell you that even though you are a sick bastard that for some reason my heart belongs to you. I belong to you. I wouldn't be able to tell you I love you.

"So I refused, I couldn't loose you. You were the only thing keeping me alive. But because I refused they...they... they killed Takato right... right in front of me. So I could see what I did to him." Asami started to plant small kisses onto Akihito's head and face.

"After that they asked me again and I still refused. They tortured Kou again till he was an inch from death then left. He...he bled out...in my...my arms." Akihito took a shaky breath. "The bastard said he was happy for me! Those were his last words. He said he was happy I found someone I love as much as I do. He didn't hate me, he didn't blame me. HE SHOULD! He should of hated me it's all my fault! I got him and Takato killed!" Akihito took another deep breath.

"After that I told them I would do it. They gave me a knife and we were walking to a car to go to the city when I turned and slit the throat of one of them. While they were distracted I killed another one of them. There were only three left. Can you believe that? This whole time it was only five guys keeping us locked up. Right when the other three started to collect themselves I ran. I ran until I literally collapsed. I spent the night it whatever spot it was that I had fallen. I woke up to yelling and immediately hid. The three walked right past me and I jumped out and managed to kill one of them, before I was punched and the knife was thrown out of my hand. The guy was on top of me beating me and somehow I managed to get my hands on the knife again. I killed him. When I pushed him body off mine I looked around for the boss guy and he wasn't there. I didn't go look for him I just ran again. Eventually I came to a busy street. A bus driver took pity on my and gave me a free ride back to the city. I was walking on the street and that's when Kirishima showed up." Akihito finally finished and looked up to see the gold eyes looking at him with something he never expected to see. Love.

Without thinking Akihito crashed his lips onto his lovers. He didn't care if they shouldn't have sex right now. That he was exhausted, starved, and dehydrated. All he wanted was Asami. He wanted to feel Asami in him. Making him realize that he was back, he was finally back.

Asami hesitated for a little bit but then took control of the kiss. This was just how their relationship went. It was his way of comforting his young lover and telling him that he was there and that he would make him forget and take away all his problems and troubles.

Asami stood up and Akihito wrapped his legs around Asami as he walked into the bedroom and laid Akihito on the bed.

"I love you." Akihito breathed as Asami started to bit and suck his neck.

"I love you." Akihito repeated as Asami tore of both of their clothes and started to suck on one of his nipples.

"Please." Akihito moaned, "Please I need you."

As Asami brought his hand down to Akihito's entrance Akihito moaned, "No please, just, just enter me, please."

"I need to prepare you first Akihito." Asami said and stuck two fingers into Akihito's tight hole.

Akihito could only moan in reply as a third finger was added. Akihito managed to bring his arm up and grab Asami's head and pull him into a kiss. Asami licked Aki's bottom lip and Akihito opened his mouth and shivered as Asami ran his tongue over his entire mouth.

Asami broke the kiss and moved to position himself at Akihito's entrance. Akihito whimpered at the loss of the fingers but soon screamed out as something much bigger entered him all the way, filling him up completely.

"Ryu...Ryu...Ryu" Akihito moaned out between thrusts. Soon the friction was becoming to much and Akihito garbed onto Asami As he came screaming his lovers name.

A few thrusts later Akihito was being filled up with cum as Asami came inside him.

Asami laid down on top of his lover and turned Akihito's face toward him. "Takaba Akihito, I will only say this once, I love you." Asami said and before Akihito could react Asami crashed their lips together.

"I love you too." Akihito managed to get out before their lips were connected once again and Asami sat up making Akihito realize he was still inside him.

Akihito didn't get any sleep that night. Only short naps when he passed out but was quickly reawaken by Asami's thrusting into his prostate.


End file.
